Freaky Tuesday!
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: Ratchet and Clank wake up one morning to find out they're not themselves...They've been subjected to, you guessed it, BODY-SWITCHING.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ratchet and Clank.

* * *

Ratchet knew something was wrong the moment he got up this morning...It wasn't bad, per say, but rather unusual. What was he thinking?! Of course, it was bad! If he was feeling off this morning, something must have gone wrong with the planet or the galaxy or the whole universe or...why was the world so huge?! Perhaps he was fiddling with a shrink ray of some sort. If that was so, why did his eyes scan the whole room and feel like lenses out of a camera? Wait...lenses...camera..._**SCAN**_? No...no...this couldn't be happening. _  
_

Ratchet got up and surprisingly didn't feel any headache. When he raised his hand, he froze. Only three fingers on his hand. Only. Three. Freaking. Fingers. On His Hand. And they looked remarkably like Clank's, metallic and grayish-raven. So...if his hand was Clank's...then...Ratchet's hand quickly shot up to the top of his head. There was the feeling of an antennae...An antennae...Panic seized him. If he was here, then where was Clank? He raced towards the bathroom and stopped in front of a mirror.

There was all of his 2'2" and 17 lb buddy staring back at him. Ratchet couldn't believe it. He found Clank but...wait...Clank's hand...the feeling of metal...Clank staring back at him...No...it couldn't be possible...It couldn't be possible...And yet it was...

"C-Clank...?" Clank's voice...He spoke with Clank's voice...

A scream echoed around the flat, waking its other occupant...

* * *

Clank woke up surprisingly with a splitting headache, though he didn't know why. Probably something hitting his receptors...If that was so, why was his vision blurry when he opened his eyes? Struggling to get up, he heard footsteps...Must be Ratchet...Clank finally got up and the blanket slipped off him. Wait, a blanket? Why was a blanket on him? And why was he in Ratchet's bed?

He got up and looked down. He was covered in fur...golden-brown fur...and only in blue boxers. Clank looked behind to see he had a tail. Panic was bubbling within him, too. He had a feeling that he had turned into a Lombax...and judging by the fur color...he was Ratchet. Oh no...He tried to run but deciding that would be unwise, he settled to a brisk walk. Looking around from a height of 5"1', he spotted someone all too familiar. It was a tiny metal robot...Same green eyes...Same metal body...!

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet's voice...He asked with Ratchet's voice...This was not good...Not good at all...

"Clank?" The little metal robot asked.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off in their minds, they screamed on cue.

* * *

"No way! It's not possible!" _  
_

Big Al gaped. He couldn't believe such a thing was possible. Ratchet and Clank were both sitting there, claiming to be each other. Such a thing wasn't possible...was it? Now that he thought harder, it could be possible. After all, they lived in an age of technology, and mind transfers were always common. And as of right now, both of them were acting weirdly. "Clank" was idly spinning a wrench twice his size, and "Ratchet" was acting like a perfect gentleman. Case closed: It is possible. And both of them were saying, almost yelling, at him that it was.

"Sorry...I just can't accept the fact that a mind transfer between an organic and a robot is possible. But now I have."

"Please, Big Al. Can you fix it? Otherwise, it will be tough for Ratchet and I to accomplish tasks that would normally be trivial." "Ratchet" asked gently. _So like Clank._

"Yeah, pal! You're a scientific genius! Can you do it?" "Clank" asked a little bit roughly, but none too harshly.

"Well, yes. Yes, I can. And luckily for you, the new invention I have can cure you of this dilemma."

The pair smiled at each other. There was hope! "But there's only one problem." Hope deflated. "It'll take some time."

"How long?" Ratchet as Clank asked.

"...Do you really want to know?" Nods from the both of them. "...A day."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir, are you sure this is going to be successful?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes! I know it will! Why? Because I planted a knock-out device in their home! And I used my new invention, the Soul-Swapper!" Nefarious gloated. "Now, they will be rendered vulnerable! Mwahahaha!" Of course, Dr. Nefarious glitched, resulting in...well...this.

"Oh Lawrence~! I never knew you were a good kisser~!" Janice said.

"I had practice..." Lawrence muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So...here's the request...Hope you enjoy~! Oh, and if you want to make a story similar to this, GO FOR IT~!  
**


End file.
